Very LadyLike
by drarythoughts
Summary: Wataru is given a reality check; when a friend tells him that his looks are too effeminate. Disgruntled with the information, he tries to prove his manliness, but will the top senior of Ryokuyo Academy allow him to achieve such a goal?
1. Chapter 1: LadyLike, but manly!

* * *

I was inspired to write an "Only the Ring Finger Knows" fic when I just so happen to be reading the manga today. My only goal is to provide a story to make you happy to read it.

Drarythoughts

Also I know this manga doesn't belong to me, thought I wish it did. All claims belong to Satoru Kannagi, Hotaru Odagiri and June publishing.

* * *

Chapter 1: Lady-Like, but manly

* * *

Lips parted as eyes widen beyond belief. The faint buzzing of bees in the background provided the casual effect of an ordinary, warm summer day. The bees scurried to and fro in their tedious job of collecting nectar. The winds played with light chocolate hair as it swept it across a subtle forehead. Sunlight shunned from the back casting shadows to illuminate on the worn-out pavement.

Two shadows intertwined themselves as the actual figures stood face to face. Weary cobalt eyes took in the other's awed face and eyebrows crinkled in concern. Waving his hand once in front of the petrified of his companion, he waited for a reaction. This act continued until the delayed reaction was finally expressed after thirty or so seconds.

Blinking once, gasp, rubbed eyes, and blinked again he continued to stare. Impatient and dreading what the other had to say, Wataru clutched his fist, lowering his head making shading his face with his bangs.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Kawamura?"

Kawamura trembled slightly, whether in fear or embarrassment, Wataru could not tell.

"Dude..."

Wataru nearly threw his hand up in praise, finally, he said something.

Brown eyes lifted up from the ground, finding nothing interesting else to focus on, focused on the nearby lamp pole obviously avoiding the calculating gaze of Wataru's eyes.

He licked his suddenly chapped, dry lips and stepped back a couple of paces. Wataru watched all of this confused yet slightly suspicious of Kawamura's odd behavior. It was so unlike his friend to be suddenly lost for words, even more so when what needed to be said couldn't be said.

"Dude," Kawamura started again.

Wataru nodded his head in encouragement for him to continue.

"Dude, you look like a lady!" Sheepishly scratching the side of his head, as he held up one palm while laughing nervously.

Wataru stared and started to shake slightly. He opened his mouth, but decided against speaking. His mom always told him 'If you don't have something nice to say don't say anything at all.' He had a few word choices that would follow with the saying, but decided to heed his mother's warning. He stared at Kawamura and smiled.

Kawamura shivered and began to cry softly in fear.

'I shouldn't have told him, I'm going to die!'

Wataru continued to smile.

"What do you mean by that, Kawamura?"

* * *

So tell me what you think of the story and please review. Your reviews keep me full and the more reviews I get the more dedicated I am to update my next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Sticking it to the man!

I would like to thank the people who read my story, thank you very much. I was so encouraged by my reviews, thank you guys, you rock. So without further ado, please enjoy chapter two. Yay, I made a rhyme.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sticking it to the man!

Wataru stormed down the street leaving behind an almost comatose Kawamura on the pavement.

'I can't believe his nerve. Telling me I look like a lady. Ha, yeah right. I'm the manliest guy around. He doesn't know what he's talking about at all.'

So troubled by the statement made by Kawamura, Wataru never notice when a bunch of burly guys followed him around the alley. Their presence wasn't made known until a cat crashed into a trashcan overflowing with filth. The black cat stared at them with wide, unblinking green eyes.

"Meow," the cat mewled before scurrying away underneath the cover of the darkness. It was then Wataru noticed his uninvited guest and slowly backed up.

The leader, as he was so obviously leading the pack smirked at him.

"Well, boys, it seems that the chase is up." Shrugging his shoulders lazily in an exaggerated movement, this caused the rest of them to grunt in a sad attempt of laughter.

Wataru continue to back up, glancing back to see if he had a clear access to run. Just as he was about to sprint away, he found himself shoved up against the grimy wall of the alley.

The leader gave slow sneer and brought his face quite close to Wataru's face.

"Say now, you weren't about to run now, eh?"

As the rest of the guys chortle at the remark, it left Wataru wondering what was so funny. I mean, it wasn't as if he had made a joke or anything. Wataru internally shrugged, they were idiots after all following this loser around.

"So, what's a pretty thing like you doing out so late? If you're looking for some adventure I can show you a good time. You'll like that wouldn't you, girl?"

Snickers were heard again from the peanut gallery, and Wataru saw red. While the guy was distracted, Wataru grabbed his fingers and twisted them. The macho man began to grovel at his feet until a final kick on top of his back had him kissing the ground. The followers stared at Wataru before running away shrieking, 'Demon'.

Watching their cowardly selves run he stared down at his victim before scoffing at the unconscious man.

'Maybe, Kawamaru was right; I do look like a chick.' Wataru thought thoughtfully, thinking about all the past experience of boys coming up to him under the assumption of him being a girl.

Glancing at his reflection in a nearby window, he stared at his thin frame.

'I don't understand. I'm certainly flat in the chest area.'

He turned around to peer behind at his butt.

'I certainly don't have back or whatever. What do boys see that I don't?' Wataru thought as he walked by unaware of the admiring looks of the boys he passed on the street. They definitely saw something worth obtaining.

Wataru was oblivious to the fact his wide, blue eyes were so deep like an ocean it drew man to it's depth. His "thin" frame had all the right curves, his peaches and cream skin glowed a healthy shine underneath the sun's ray, and his ebony hair was darker then night itself. His butt was shape-able, not to big, just perfectly round. He was beautiful to say the least, he just didn't know it. He would later.

* * *

I'm sorry for it being so short but I promise it would get longer, especially since the next chapter is when it's back to school and meeting Kazuki. Till next time folks


	3. Chapter 3:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I have Writer's Block!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I'm so sorry to all of those who were anticipating the updating of my story. I was about to start on chapter three, then my mind stopped. Just to let you know this doesn't usually happen since I have a very, boy do I mean very active imagination, so this is a new experience. I am currently thinking of ideas as to what I can do, but sadly none are coming to mind. If you have any ideas to how I should start this let me know and I won't fail to disappoint. Also thank you to those who reviewed and I shall be seeing you guys hopefully soon.

Here's a preview of the next chapter, hopefully for when I'm able to update sooner.

* * *

_PREVIEWPREVIEWPREVIEWPREVIEWPREVIEWPREVIEW_

_Kazuki smirked and brushed his fingers down Wataru's right cheek. Wataru trembled and nearly sank to the ground on his knees, but it was his pride that kept him up. Warm breath tickled the bottom lobe. Wataru paled, his heart was racing and was pounding so loudly, he was surprised it didn't' jump out. Wataru flinched away, and swore he could feel the soft pressure of Kazuki's lips against his jaw line. "You really do look like a girl, __**Wa-ta-ru**__," emphasizing strongly on each syllable of his name. Wataru opened his eyes only to see his reflection against the window. Kazuki was right. Pinned against the wall with his neck tilted to the side he looked submissive and wanton, as if begging for something he couldn't even describe. _

* * *

So this is it for the preview tell me if it does this story so justice, and remember only you have the power to vote. Remember to read and review!

With love from your authoress,

Drarythoughts


	4. Chapter 4: I don't need a Hero!

I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkkk, with a vengeance! JK, guys, I would like to thank Fouloldronfor her long review. If you read the review, I decided to do number two of her list of ideas, so all credit goes to her for the plot that's about to take place in this chapter, all I did was write it in my own special way.

I would also like to thank:

Wild Dragon's Breath: I know putting up with me must be difficult since I don't update as much as I should. Sorry!

Lmissmelaniel: thank you so much for your sweet review

Demonluvr3261: thank you for supporting me and your advice; I really listen to that one

Takara94: thank you for reading that chapter/preview and for reviewing first for chpt. 3

PandaGaaraInsomniac9: I hope I spelled it right. Thank you so much, and I agree to, that's why I wrote this fic!

I would like to thank EVERYONE ELSE!! You guys rock, and I'll make mention of you guys, for those who review next time. So without further ado, Very Ladylike!

* * *

Chapter 4: I don't need a hero

* * *

Wataru frowned. He could feel thee vein throbbing immensely in his neck. He couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, feeling him up in such a forward manner in a public place, nonetheless.

'Calm down Fujii, maybe the perv will leave you al-!' Wataru was jolted out of his prep talk when he felt an especially firm grasp on his left buttocks. That was it; this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Whirling around to face his assailant, he glowered at the lecherous look on the goon's face. The guy just didn't know when to stop. Usually when the victim knows who's harassing them and has looked you in the face you're suppose to stop; but no, this guy just kept squeezing his butt.

"Excuse me, sir," he said, exaggerating politeness. "Could you refrain yourself from the need to grope me excessively or is that too much for your brain to comprehend?"

Wataru's pervert stood there and glanced around back and forth. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the two of them and rumors were being spread.

"I heard the man's a molester."

"A pedophile is what he is!"

"He probably watches kid porn."

With speculations after speculations surrounding him, the guy didn't know what to do. He stared at the cobalt eyes and began to sweat.

"Well," Wataru said testily.

"U-um, I..." he dashed out of the café, escaping all the accusations and judging eyes, especially those intense blue eyes.

'Now that, that has been taken care,' dusting off the imaginary dirt, 'I believe I deserve a drink of some sort.'

It was tough work being beautiful; people always wanted something from you. They assumed that you were the "type" of person, who needed someone to tell you, you were beautiful all the time.

Wataru inaudibly snorted. 'Hmph, as if I am that shallow.'

He blatantly ignored the pitiful advances of the men surrounding him. They thought with lame pickup lines, like, "Hi, I'm foreign. I've got Russian hands and Roman fingers," or "Excuse me. I'm from the FBI, the Fine Body Investigators, and I'm going to have to ask you to assume position," and of course his favorite, "Do you want to see something swell?"

Gazing at the menu, Wataru just couldn't decide what to drink. Should he have the coffee mocha with caramel or should he have the strawberry fruitkula. The waitress giggled at the face he made. Wataruhad his tongue peeking out from between his heart-shaped strawberry lips. His long index finger tapped the side of his cheek, and his chin was cradled between his thumb and index finger. With his head tilted to the side and a look of indecisiveness, he made the ideal picture of cute.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked him, awaiting his response.

'I can have the coffee mocha, but I don't want caffeine; or I can have the strawberry fruitkula to cool me down from the heat. Aaaargh, I want them all, but that would be fat of me, fat of me I say. Who is she talking to?' Wataru glanced around front of back before looking back at the waitress.

'Me?' he silently thought, pointing to himself. The waitress affirmed and inwardly giggled at his adorableness.

"How may I help you?" she said again.

"Oh, um, I want a...coffee mocha with whipped cream, drizzled with dark fudge, caramel, and bits of grounded coffee beans, please," he finished, smiling angelically at the waitress. "Oh, and if it's not a problem, can I have a brownie with vanilla ice cream on top," he gave the waitress his best puppy face, and this time she laughed.

"You're so cute."

Wataru grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you know, I try," shrugging his shoulder.

She laughed again, "Your order will come up soon, okay. Now, what name should I call when it's ready?"

"Um, Wataru is fine."

"Alright, your order should be ready in about four minutes."

"Thank you," Wataru gave her a smile before heading to the patio to find a table.

He maneuvered himself through the crowd of tables until he found a seat next to seemingly alright table companions. His neighbors, sitting next to him, were a couple more than likely on a date. Wataru gaze strayed towards their side as he sat in boredom awaiting his order. Just as fast as he had got rid of the molester, he turned his gaze away from the table on his side. The boyfriend, he presumed, was making suggestive gestures from his seat, not smart enough to be discreet with his forwardness. His girlfriend frowned at Wataru. The grip on her drink tightened even more, as her boyfriend began to focus his attention on the "hussy" next to them.

Seeing red, the girl stood up clutching her drink in her snake-like vice. She had sprunged up so sudden, the chair fell back, everyone turned to see the commotion. "Back off bitch, he's mine!" yelling at Wataru. She took her drink, and with a flick of her wrist, Wataru found himself covered from head to toe in sugary, sweet red juice.

Wataru sat there in disbelief, a trail of red juice traveling down into his already soaked shirt.

'Ummm,' he thought, 'strawberry.'

He glanced at the couple, and shook his head as the boy tried to calm his girlfriend down.

The couple were yelling now and Wataru and everyone else were force to bear witness to their feud.

"Wataru, your order is ready."

He got up and didn't spare any of the people that were watching the scene a glance, failing to notice a pair of golden eyes watch him make his way to the register. He walked down the little pathway that was clear, a trail of strawberry juice to follow in his wake. The waitress turned around with his order and gasped, almost dropping his dessert and drink.

"What happen to you?" concerned for the boy before her.

Wataru smiled slightly, "A woman scorned," pointing to the couple in the back, who were having a very heated argument. Hussy and tramp were a few of the selective words from the word bank.

The waitress nodded her head in understandment, "I have a change of clothes that could fit you in the back, if you want to change here," gesturing to his crimson colored getup.

"Really, thanks," Wataru smiled, very grateful to get out of his sticky, wet garments.

After changing into tight black jeans and a regular green tee, Wataru stepped out of the stall only to find himself face to face with the bane of his existence. There in front of him was the one and only Yuichi Kazuki, top student of Ryokuyo Academy, heartthrob, and all around "nice" guy or so everyone thought.

Wataru frowned in distaste. He didn't understand why girls liked him, but they did. It was practically a fact of life, though strange to him, girls' just digged good-looking guys that were mean.

Kazuki's almond-gold eyes surveyed his entire body with a calculating smirk on his face.

"Fancy meeting you here, Wataru, after your sensational performance as the other "woman", I'm surprised you aren't crying in mortification."

Wataru's frown deepened, "What do you want, Kazuki? More importantly, what are you doing here?"

Kazuki released a short chortle, flipping his bangs from his eyes with a quick swipe of his hand, "Why I was here trying to enjoy my weekend, until your little soap opera episode disturbed my peace."

Rolling his eyes, Wataru shoved Kazuki to the side, "whatever," side-stepping him.

Wataru washed his hands in the sink, trying not to look in the mirror to see Kazuki casually leaning against the bathroom wall. He was expecting Kazuki to make another snide remark or two, but oddly enough he was silent. Wierd, yes, but pleasing nontheless.

"So I see you changed your clothes," Kazuki said, making light conversation.

Wataru rolled his eyes again, "ever observant, you are."

Kazuki smirked, "Of course, I have to be. Maybe if you paid more attention to detail you could actually become a somewhat decent student."

Wataru turned around to lean against the edge of the sink, his arms were crossed in front of him, as he regarded Kazuki with a cool gaze.

"Why is it you find it in your best interest to pay attention to my every move? It's almost as if you're stalking me, Kazuki?"

Kazuki shoved off from the wall and sauntered over to where Wataru was. Using his height to intimidate him, he leaned forward, as if readying himself for a kiss.

"What, you're lonely without me? Want me to stalk you, Wataru, make you feel special?"

Wataru closed his eyes, feeling himself swept away by Kazuki's voice. It was quite pleasant, not as if he would ever tell him that anytime soon. Regaining his senses after realizing how close Kazuki was, he shoved him away; forcibly shoving him against the wall. Wataru blushed, not meaning to shove him away with so much force, he lowered his head, he did it again. He caused Kazuki to mask his emotions because of his rejection. Before he knew it, he found himself against the wall with Kazuki nestled in-between the little space he had made with his legs.

Kazuki smirked and brushed his fingers down Wataru's right cheek. Wataru trembled and nearly sank to the ground on his knees, but it was his pride that kept him up. Warm breath tickled the bottom lobe. Wataru paled, his heart was racing and was pounding so loudly, he was surprised it didn't' jump out. Wataru flinched away, and swore he could feel the soft pressure of Kazuki's lips against his jaw line.

"You really do look like a girl, **Wa-ta-ru**," emphasizing strongly on each syllable of his name. Wataru opened his eyes only to see his reflection against the window. Kazuki was right. Pinned against the wall with his neck tilted to the side he looked submissive and wanton, as if begging for something he couldn't even describe_. _As fast as the contact had come, it was gone only to be replaced with the cool air from the air condition above.

Kazuki laughed at the confused look on Wataru's face. Running his hand through his honey-brown hair he spared one glance at Wataru before leaving, cool and composed.

This time Wataru did fall to his knees, and sat there in his stupor.

'That, that jerk he did it again,' shaking in silent rage. 'He thinks he can show up and leave so suddenly like that, I don't think so.'

Wataru fleeting look at the clock, before it dawned on him he had left his coffee mocha crunch with fudge and ice-cream at the register.

He rushed through the single door, nearly knocking down the person entering. The waitress glanced at the clock, worrying about the boy with the beautiful blue-eyes.

'I hope he didn't forget his food.' She gazed in admiration at the boy with the golden eyes that had just left, as did the rest of the girls, and thought him beautiful but lacking something.

She turned around again after hearing soft pants; it was the boy with the beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey there," she said, smiling, "I thought you forgot your food."

"Um...I took awhile in the restroom," Wataru replied, laughing nervously.

The waitress didn't comment and handed him his food, giggling at his nervousness. She suspected something because he looked frazzled, but she didn't say anything because it was none of her business.

'Maybe it has something to do with that boy from earlier. Oh my, they could be a couple!' She watched Wataru's face fill with joy at the sweet treat presented to him. 'Now that's true beauty.'

Wataru made his way back to the table, surprisingly it remained free. The couple from earlier wasn't there, but he could have cared less.

'Hmm, if girls are going to start treating me like this, I should stop coming out of the house and just lock myself in my room and listen to music. Yup, sounds like a plan,' he took a bite of the fudge, 'but maybe I'll come out for a treat or two...or a couple.'

All thoughts of Kazuki, jealous females, and pervy molesters were lost as he enjoyed a chocolaty treat.

* * *

The drinks I mentioned earlier I tried them both at a bookstore, they were so delicious. Those pickup lines are lame, but funny in their own way. Cookies to anyone, who can guess what each one implies and tell me, too.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Again please review and tell me what you think. I believe this to be my longest chapter ever, and I can't guarantee for sure if it would ever be this long again, but I can try. Thank you for putting up with me and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks guys, and see you later.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't know

Anonymous reviews accepted now! I didn't know I could, but my anonymous review thing has been enabled. Hope I wasn't gone for too long. This chapter is now focused on Yuichi. It's not as long, but I really hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Don't know

* * *

Yuichi couldn't help but sigh. It seemed that whenever he encountered Wataru, he found himself saying the wrong things all the time. He couldn't help it; it's just that it's Wataru. Wataru made him feel as if he was worth nothing.

Instead of praising him, glorifying him, Wataru scorned him, mocking him each step of the way. A person, he desired but could never have.

'And that's why we can never be together.'

He ran his hand, ruefully through his honey brown bangs and shook his head.

'I screwed up big time.'

He leaned his head against the brick wall behind him; the wall was crumpling away in some places but was solid enough to support his weight.

He ignored the girls, as they passed by him gazing admirably at his good looks. What did it matter? None of them were Wataru.

None of them had that piercing blue gaze, with a hint of warmth and kindness. None of them were slim, yet possessing curves in all the right places that made him delectable. None of them had full pink lips, kissable and wide with an easy-going grin. None of them had brown tresses that fell onto their foreheads, sexy-like and inviting. None of them were Wataru, and none of them could ever be. Wataru was in a class of his own.

I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sweep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of sand, pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword, and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh, who would ever want to be king? (1)

Yuichi was broken out of his reverie when he heard the ring tone of his cell phone. He flipped it open, nonchalantly, and ignored the sighs of more fan girls, as they drooled over his voice.

A smile found his way on his lips, as he smiled at what the other had to say.

"Okay, okay, Yumi," he said, shaking his head, "I'm coming over in about..."

He paused to glance at his watch, "In about ten minutes or so."

He took a final glance at the café and saw the side of Wataru's face. He smirked softly and walked away with a backwards wave.

"See ya later, Wataru."

* * *

Wataru paused in mid-bite.

"Was that Kazuki just now?"

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his fudge brownie.

'Umm, this is yummy!'

* * *

Yuichi continued to trek down the narrow streets, as the streets twisted this way and that. He paused glancing back and forth before crossing the street at the intersection. He waited, leaning against the pole for the bus. He closed his eyes, images of Wataru running through his head. It wasn't until he heard the steadily growing buzz of conversations around him, did he open his eyes.

Golden-almond eyes, glanced wearily at his loud neighbor, who was insisting quite strongly about something of the story, which his companions kept scorning.

Yuichi observed the loud, brash man, as he waved his arms enthusiastically. He found himself leaning away, as the man's arm threaten to whack him across the face.

"I'm telling you, the boy was a hot one. I'm talking curves, butt..."

"Yeah right," his friends' said, rolling their eyes.

"Just listen; he had beautiful blue eyes, full pink lips, and a peach-like complexion. Man, I would totally tap me some of that. His butt," the man moaned, throwing his head back, "amazing. I managed to squeeze some of that and it was so round."

Yuichi scrunched his nose up in disgust at the man's detailed explanation, but he found his mouth suddenly dry after hearing what else the man had to say.

'Oh my god, I think he's talking about Wataru.'

Yuichi tapped the man on his shoulder. The man paused, mid-way in a sentence and turned around.

He eyed Yuichi up and down, and stared at him in suspicion.

"Yes, can I help you?"

Yuichi smiled charmingly, "Yeah, you can."

"I was wondering did this boy have brown hair, with the bangs sweeping across his forehead."

The guy nodded his head.

"Did he happen to be wearing a red hoodie with a black skull emblazoned on the back, kind of tight, with some baggy khaki pants?"

By now the guy was nodding quite eagerly.

"Yeah, that's the boy. See, this guy knows too," turning around to face his companions.

"Thanks, a lot, man."

"No problem," he smirked, eerily.

BAM!

Yuichi's left fist shoot out only to struck the guy across the face.

The guy fell down, groveling on the ground, while cradling his bruising cheek in one hand. He glanced up, only to cower in fear at the look adorning Yuichi's face.

Yuichi stared down at him, with discontent blazing in his eyes.

"Stay away from my boyfriend."

The guy nodded his head and ran off, with his companions close on his heels.

Yuichi entered the bus, and sat down in the front seat.

The ride to Yumi's house was silent, but it gave him time to think and contemplate the entity that was Wataru.

The sun was casting down, and flecks of orange and purple streaked across the horizon. It was a serene setting, that filled him with peace he just knew that things would get better. Someday he and Wataru might one day watch the sun set together.

* * *

I know this chapter seemed short, but I thought focusing a little on Kazuki would be great. The ending was kind of sappy! If anybody can tell me the name of the song for Kazuki's ring tone, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Yumi is an oc character, and you guys have to guess what her relationship with Kazuki is.

Thank you to:

Panicchannel

Vanessa S. Quest

Wild Dragon's breathe

Demonluvr3261

-Don'tSayGoodbye-

chochowilliams

lmissmelaniel

Fouloldron

Takara94

Insomniac Raccoon Chan

Thank you guys so much!


	6. Chapter 6: So I heard

* * *

The chapter is dedicated to –Don'tSayGoodbye-, she guessed the lyrics right.

I'm so sorry; truly I am, for not updating in such a long time. I started two more stories, a Naruto one and a Harry Potter one, so if you're yaoi fans that like Sasu/Naru and Draco/Harry, you should read them, I think I did an alright job.

I would like to take the time to thank:

**xHinata Uchihax**

**Chochowilliams**

**Deadly-moon**

**Kasumi-Hayashibara**

**Wild Dragon's breathe**

**Panicchannel**

**Vanessa S. Quest**

**Takara94**

**Fouloldron**

* * *

**This is the revised version of chapter six: I hope you like it. You may notice that some things are quite similar; I just added more to it!**

* * *

Chapter 6: So I heard

Wataru brushed his brown locks from his face, wiping his face off the water that still clung to his skin like water crystals; he caught his reflection in the mirror. The weekend had been somewhat peaceful, if you could exclude meeting Kazuki and being called a whore by some girl.

'It's all because people can't see. I look like a guy.'

Wataru was still in denial about his effeminate looks, but he didn't have time to ponder over it right now, he was almost late for school.

He downed down a glass of orange juice, munching on toast, as he watched the news on the small TV on the kitchen counter.

"The weather is going to nice throughout the day; a cool breeze should be sweeping..."

Wataru flicked the TV off, and quickly gulped down another glass of orange juice. His sister had already left ten minutes earlier, since her school opened early. His mom was already at work, so it was just him.

He hoisted his bag onto his shoulders, and left the house, firmly shutting and locking the door behind him.

Hands in his pockets, Wataru made his way to the bus stop, leaning casually against the pole. Usually Kawamaru would be waiting for him at the stop, but today he was at home in bed sick with the flu.

So Wataru had to put up with the bunch of girls that also waited at the bus stop.

Only this time Wataru suspected something was up. It was almost a strange force in the air, the girls were actually silent.

His blue eyes wandered over to them and noticed that the girls were whispering fiercely, huddled together, every now and then glancing at him.

'Okay," Wataru thought, as one girl glared at him, before ducking back down to talk.

The bus pulled up, and Wataru couldn't have been any happier.

He got on the bus, and quickly headed to the back, trying to find a seat away from the girls. They followed him midway, before stopping to sit down.

Wataru spent the ride to school glancing out the window, but he noticed with slight curiosity the more girls waiting at each stop. Like the girls at his stop, they were huddled together, all silent coming onto the bus. They sat with the girls from earlier, before breaking out again into frantic whispers.

'Something is up, but what I have no idea?"

Wataru felt himself shiver, as a pack of girls glanced up and glared at him in total unison.

'Okay, this is totally weird.'

The bus stopped, finally, and the girls got off. Wataru waited for the last girl to get off, before he himself got up and exited the bus, scurrying to the entrance of their school.

Again more girls, staring at him, before huddling in their group and whispering; were looking at him momentarily before looking away.

Wataru couldn't take it anymore. Something had to be said, and something had to be said soon or else he would go crazy.

He stood up, slamming his fist on his desk. This sudden outburst of rage, startled the occupants in the room, but nevertheless caught their attention.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you girls looking at me, as if I did something wrong? What is it, tell me."

Silence.

Then before his eyes, the girls parted way, their ringleader stepping forward.

He should have known it was Mai Tachibana, self-proclaimed fan girl number one of Yuichi Kazuki.

"You want to know what's up," she asked.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'

Wataru nodded, hesitant, but he was eager to know.

"Tell me."

Mai glared, her brown eyes narrowing in disdain.

"There's a rumor going around that Kazuki-sempai is in love with you."

Wataru found his mouth suddenly dry.

"What do you mean 'in love with me'," Wataru hissed.

"I don't know? Why don't you tell me?"

She slammed her hands down on Wataru's desk, making him jerk back in shock. Mai sure was aggressive.

"Someone noticed him fighting a guy over you, and yelling out, Stay away from my boyfriend!" she said, emphasizing on boyfriend strongly.

"We hate you," glancing back at the girls behind her, who nodded their head in agreement.

"You stole our Kazuki-sempai from us, and we can't accept that."

She paused, staring off into the distance, in deep thought. A conflicted look came over her face, almost as if she was broken. In all his time knowing her, Wataru had never seen such a defeated look on her face. She turned to him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You don't understand anything at all, you just don't," she whispered softly.

"You're beautiful."

Again that word, Wataru was tired of hearing that word associated with him all the time.

Wataru scoffed, frowning, shaking his head, denying the sudden statement. "No, I'm not. I'm not beautiful in the slightest way, at all. I'm plain and I'm ordinary. Nothing special to me."

"No," Mai countered, shaking her head. "You may not see it, but we do," she said, glancing back at the rest of the girls, gesturing to all the people in the room.

"You walk in here, all perfect like. I'm envious of you; we're all envious of you."

"Yeah," one girl piped up, "you come in here, all pretty and I always wonder 'what does he do to look that good?' I can't even achieve looking naturally good, the way you do."

Mai nodded, "We girls, we love Kazuki-sempai. We try to look our best for him, we try to capture his attention, we want him to pick one of us to love, and cherish, but we're rejected every time. Then you come along, you get more of a response in a minute, then we could ever get in a semester. All you do is walk by him, insult him, fight with him, and he looks at you with more emotions then we have ever seen since starting high school. We see the look in his eyes, every time you're mentioned, he's in love. Do you know how much that hurts?" Gripping her clothes, that covered her heart.

Wataru shook his head no; he didn't know how that felt at all.

"It's painful...it's a blow to our womanly pride. We're not enough to satisfy him, we can't make him happy. He prefers a guy, that doesn't know how good he has it, over girls, who would do anything for him. You take him for granted, and as much as we hate to say it, he loves you more than anything."

'Love," Wataru thought, 'Kazuki loves me?'

"You're wrong," Wataru said, shaking his head even more frantically, "He can't love me...I mean, me...why?"

"Wataru, you are so clueless, you have a great guy in front of you, who clearly loves you, yet you would rather be in denial than admitting it."

Mai sighed, running her fingers through her wavy hair, biting the bottom of her lips; almost as if she was hesitant to say.

"I hate you."

Wataru rolled his eyes, "I can tell."

"No," she said, "I really hate you, but Kazuki likes you, and I still don't condone the relationship, but I want him to be happy, but know this Wataru, if you screw up, we're swooping down. We girls still think Kazuki deserves more than you, but somehow he likes you. So you have to make him happy.'

Wataru smiled softly, and Mai smiled back slightly, "Thank you, Mai."

She frowned, and stuck her tongue out at him, "Whatever, but you need to go see Kazuki, he came to school kind of moody, and we, as his loyal fans, are worried, so go cheer him up or else."

Wataru scrambled out of his seat, nearly tripping over the leg.

"Yeah, did you happen to see where he went?"

Mai pointed to the ceiling, "he went to the roof, I tried to follow, but he told me he needed to be alone. You may still be able to catch him, and remember, make him happy."

"Got it."

Wataru ran out the door, weaving his way through the throng of people still lingering in the hallway. Before he knew it himself, he was standing at the base of the staircase, thoughts brewing in his head.

He needed to know the truth, and what better then hearing it from the person, that's concerned in the matter, as well.

He needed to know, did Kazuki...really love him?

He spotted Kazuki standing in front of the fence, looking down. He sighed, trying to calm down his beating heart. He walked forward, stopped, glancing back at the door.

Maybe he didn't want to know the truth, maybe he should just leave.

No, he couldn't. He needed to know, and he would know now.

"Hey, Kazuki."

His breath was caught in his throat, Kazuki's golden eyes penetrated deep within him. He really was beautiful, he could admit that.

"What is it, Wataru," concern laced in his voice.

"We need...to talk?"

* * *

I hope you guys like this version of chapter six, and let me know what you think. I think this was way better than the previous one.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Giving it a try

* * *

Very Ladylike

* * *

So this is the last chapter of my story, Very Ladylike. I'm so glad that I was able to write this, I love the book series and the manga, and I would like to thank everyone who stood by me, thank you so much.

I would also like to thank my reviewers:

Raining Silver

Takara94

Wild Dragon's Breath

Panicchannel

Fouloldron

Rascal609

Chochowilliams

Bill-Kaulitz-Lover

xHinata Uchihax

crazy4franz

Alina

* * *

**Thank you guys for sticking with me all this time, its mean a lot to me!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Giving it a try

Wataru flushed, by the inquisitive gaze Kazuki turned on him. He just didn't understand but he always felt so child-like around him, so weak.

"Talk," Kazuki repeated coolly, "about what exactly."

Wataru bowed his head, rubbing it gently. He didn't even know how to begin, and here he was calling him out like this.

"Wwell...I," he began to stutter, flushing even darker.

Kazuki rolled his eyes and turned around, walking away from Wataru.

"When you get your thoughts together, come back and tell me," Kazuki called back, giving Wataru a backwards wave.

"Wait. Just wait, stupid," Wataru yelled, closing his eyes tightly.

He didn't want to see Kazuki's harsh gaze. He would rather talk to him, without even having to look at him at all.

"Just wait," he said meekly, crumpling to the ground.

Kazuki paused, staring at Wataru's hunched form. He was curious despite the fact, that the conversation was going nowhere. Just what did Wataru want from him, just what did Wataru want to tell him.

"Fine, okay, I'm not going anywhere, but speak your mind. I don't intend to be late for class."

Wataru still said nothing, but patted the empty space next to him.

Kazuki complied, sliding down gracefully beside him. His back hit the metal fence, with an almost inaudible thump.

Wataru closed his eyes, inhaling deeply; he could smell the other's scent. It was sweet, but not overly so like the last time they were this close, he smelt just as god.

Wataru didn't expect Kazuki to wrap his arm around his shoulder.

"What are you doing," he questioned, shrugging his arm off.

Kazuki didn't reply, but only pulled Wataru even closer to his body.

Wataru was about to protest, greatly, but Kazuki held his finger to his lips, gesturing for him to be silent.

They sat there for awhile, not talking at all. It was a comfortable silence, and Wataru appreciated this greatly, it gave him time to think of what he wanted to tell him.

Wataru, unconsciously, began to relax deeper into Kazuki's side, reveling in the warmth the other's body had to provide.

Kazuki noticed this and just smiled his hold on Wataru's waist tightened. He began to use his thumb to rub into Wataru's hip bone; his lips nestled into the crown of his head.

'This feels so nice. He's so warm,' Wataru thought breathlessly.

The feel of his hands on his waist, and his smell, was sending Wataru's senses to hyper-drive. With all the senses and touches whirling into one, he felt lost, dazed, and overwhelmed.

He sighed, nuzzling his nose into his side.

"So what did you want to tell me," Kazuki murmured into his scalp.

His breath made his scalp tingle, and Wataru shuddered softly, thrilled.

He pulled back from Kazuki, reluctantly, "There are rumors going around."

"Oh," Kazuki replied, arching one eyebrow, "About what?"

"Well," Wataru started, darting his eyes at the trees below, "about us?"

"Really," Kazuki answered, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "details, please."

Then as if someone had switched the lights to off, Wataru shoved Kazuki away.

Kazuki hissed in pain, reeling back painfully.

"What was that for," he cried out, clutching his shoulder tightly.

"For...for being you," he finally said.

"What? For being me," his confusion apparent in his almond gold eyes, as he stared at Wataru with hurt. Things had been going so great, and now this.

"Because you just have to be Mr. Popular, your fan girls all gave me the evil eye, then spurting about how much they hate me, for stealing you away."

When Wataru finished his little rant, he covered his mouth quickly. His eyes widen in shock, and he quickly turned away.

'You didn't hear the last part. You didn't hear the last part,' he chanted in his mind, shaking his head rapidly, but luck wasn't on his side.

"You stole me away," Kazuki teased, loving the flush that spread on Wataru's cheek.

He stood up, moving closer to the younger boy, and leaned down close to his ear.

"You stole me away," he repeated again.

"I made a mistake," Wataru mumbled, pushing the boy away, "I didn't mean it like _that_."

"Oh," Kazuki repeated, "Like _that_? What do you mean?"

"You know."

"No, I don't. Please explain."

Wataru glared at him darkly, but Kazuki only leered at him, his arms crossed, his fingers tapping a steady beat on his forearm.

"I'm waiting, Wataru."

"Fine," Wataru huffed, holding his palm up to stop him, "What I meant was, like...as if we were in a relationship. They were accusing me of becoming your lover...or..." he trailed off, choosing to turn away and not see Kazuki's reaction.

"Almost as if you were my boyfriend," Kazuki finished.

Wataru just nodded his head, not trusting himself to turn around much less reply.

"Well, aren't we together?"

Wataru's breathe hitched, 'They were in a relationship?'

"Since when," he voiced out his opinion.

"Since I first saw you, I knew it had to be you."

Wataru tilted his head back, in thought.

"Wait a minute, when we met you thought I was a girl."

Kazuki snickered, "it's not my fault you look so girly from the back."

Kazuki continued to snicker even when Wataru hit him across his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he chanted, as he held his hand up, signaling for him to stop.

"But even if you weren't a girl, I would still want you."

"So," Wataru began again slowly, "you like me?"

Kazuki nodded his head, affirming Wataru's question.

"Damn, now I can't deny this, when the girls ask again," Wataru mumbled to himself.

"So what now," he asked again, staring deep into Kazuki's eyes.

"We're officially in a relationship."

Wataru stared at him, but saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. Kazuki truly meant what he said.

"I'll...I'll like that."

He shyly stretched out his hand, knowing that Kazuki's hand would be stretched out as well, and he grasped it tightly. Just holding hands made Wataru flush, he wasn't prepared for what Kazuki actually had in mine.

Kazuki leaned forward, his bangs brushing Wataru's cheek, and Wataru giggled slightly into his shoulder. Wataru peered up from underneath the curly fringe of his eyelashes, and saw Kazuki's mouth zoning in close to his own.

Very softly like in a dream trance he closed his own eyes, leaning forward to meet Kazuki.

Their lips touched softly, hesitantly, but they connected nonetheless. Kazuki's hands slipped to cup the back of Wataru's neck, pulling him in deeper, and his tongue slipping in to his moist cavern.

Breathless pants that escaped from Wataru filled his ears with music. He smirked into the kiss, when Wataru wrapped his own arm around his waist, wanting this as much as he did.

Kazuki pulled back, noting the flush face of Wataru's cheek, and the innocent way he gazed up at him, with utter adoration.

"I love you, Wataru Fuji."

There he finally said what he had always dreamed about telling the younger boy. He was waiting for a slap, and Wataru to stand up yelling, "Jerk, don't mess with my feelings like that," but surprisingly nothing happened.

He gazed at him, his eyes opening slowly, and he saw the most beautiful smile in the world.

"You mean it," Wataru whispered softly, his heart begging for this to be true.

"Yeah, I do."

Wataru shot forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Kazuki's waist.

"I love you just as much really I do, I love you so much!"

The two boys didn't return back to class, choosing to celebrate their love on the rooftop.

"You know something," Wataru mumbled, running his hand through Kazuki's hair slowly.

"What?"

"I never got to prove I was the manliest guy around."

"Wataru, you aren't manly, you're beautiful."

Kazuki kissed his pout away, pulling the younger one closer.

"Besides, if you were manly, I would be too scared to ask you out."

He snickered to himself, when the image appeared in his head, not bothering to move out of the way, when Wataru smacked him across the back.

'Thanks a lot Yumi for the advice.'

Her words echoing loudly threw his head, 'Just confess, Dammit! Kami, boys are so stupid!'

Kazuki pulled his new boyfriend close and laid there, finally content with everything in the world.

* * *

**So this is it. It has been a long journey and it has come to an end. Please ask any question and in the next chapter all your answers will be answer...by a special guest! Thank you guys so much, and I love you a lot. : )**

* * *


End file.
